A Klaine Cinderella Story
by themischeifisfinallymanaged
Summary: After the death of his beloved father, 17 year old Kurt Hummel was forced into doing all of his step family's housework and working at his step-mother, Carole's coffee shop. He did everything for everyone else until he decided to chase his dreams to find love, get a scholarship to NYADA and move to New York City. Cinderella!Kurt. Based on all of the 'Cinderella' movies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a young man named Burt and a young, wealthy woman named Elizabeth. They instantly fell deeply in love and eventually got married. A few years later Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Kurt. He had sweet porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes and the most perfect smile his mother and father had ever seen. Burt and Elizabeth felt like the happiest people alive, everything was amazing. But that soon changed as 8 years later Elizabeth passed away leaving Burt to raise Kurt by himself. Both Burt and Kurt helped each other get through the loss and everything was going well for them but then Burt started dating Carole and after a while they got married. Carole and her two twin sons, Finn and Sebastian, moved in. And even though they didn't treat Kurt particularly nicely he didn't mind as he was happy that his father was happy. But when Burt died of a heart attack while working in is Tyre shop everything changed.

As Burt left no will, everything went to Carole; the money, the house, the Tyre shop and most importantly, Kurt. After Burt's death Carole turned the Tyre shop into a coffee shop named 'The Lima Bean', moved Kurt into the basement, made him work at the Lima Bean and do all the house work by himself. His step family treated him like dirt and told him that he would never amount to anything but he knew they were wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Hey, not the best Prologue in the world but the story will be better if i carry on with it as t**__**his is just a fanfic i'm trying out, so please review, PM me or whatever... but please tell me if I should continue with it? thanks ox**_

_**~ .warblerx**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hi everyone! I just wanted to point out that in this story some characters supposedly write songs and _**since I'm not a songwriter, I'm going to use songs that fit with the story. (most of them will probably be from the movies.)**_**_

_**_**Songs: 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know.- Selena Gomez'-This song is used as a song Kurt wrote.**_**_

_**_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... especially the songs and the characters.**_**_

* * *

><p>"You ready Kurt?" asked the camera man.<p>

"Yep." grinned Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, you look great!" smiled Brittany as the background dancers came onto the stage and got into their positions.

"Tell me something I don't know." winked Kurt just before the spotlight went onto him. He looked up at the camera and began singing.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break, yeah_

_There's no way to fake it_

Brittany came out from behind Kurt and began dancing with him as the background dancers copied them behind them.

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind_

_Oh_

Kurt grinned as he winked at the camera and then continued dancing with Brittany.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like a child baby-_

"KURT!" Screamed Finn while hitting his drumsticks on the wall.

Kurt opened his eyes sheepishly. "Finn! You woke me from my dream..." he groaned.

"Are you gonna make breakfast or what?" he shouted walking back up the stairs.

"Okay... I'm coming!" He looked over at his calender and crossed off the day, February 12th. He got out of bed, put on some tight skinny jeans, a shirt and an amazing sweater that fits him perfectly and ran upstairs into the kitchen. He started making Finn's pancakes, Sebastian's eggs, Carole's omelette and was about to make smoothies when Finn came in and turned on the blender before he put on the lid so he got fruit everywhere. Then as if on cue Carole walked in and she looked pissed.

"Kurt!" she screamed and Finn thought that was his time to grab his pancakes and leave, so he did leaving Kurt to take the blame. "Did you let Finn play with the blender again?!"

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." he promised as he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning up after his stepbrother. After he had finished he ran up to Sebastian's room. "Sebastian... are you ready?"

"Of course... if I waited for you I would never be in time." he moaned walking out of the room.

"Never wait for me then." said Kurt going after him. As he waited for his step-family to eat their breakfast he ate a piece of toast and tried to make his hair look presentable, which failed as he didn't have any hair products. After everyone had finished he went back into the kitchen to see Sebastian watching T.V. It was an interview with the amazing singing sensation, Blaine Anderson. At first they were talking about his latest performance and how amazing his singing and dancing was, then they went onto a contest his dad was putting him in charge of. The contest was for the all the amazing performers their are out there and they declared that the prize was a record deal with 'Anderson Records'. Then right at the end they began talking about how he was taking a break by going back to school for the rest of senior year making the contest his only career based thing he was going to do for the rest of the school year. Sebastian was suddenly wanting to go as Blaine was actually attending their school, William McKinley High School. So Kurt drove Finn and Sebastian to school. Once they got there Finn jumped out and ran over to his friends on the football team meanwhile Sebastian waited for Kurt to open the door for him and when he did he just walked over to his fellow rich mates. Kurt just shook his head at him, locked the car and walked into one of his least favorite places of the world to find one of his best friends, Mercedes Jones, waiting for him.

"Hi white boy!" she smiled giving him a hug.

"Hey." he grinned and they walked inside just as a limo turned up at the school.

"Oh my god! It's Blaine Anderson!" screamed a few cheerios making everyone run over to the limo. Loads of people started screaming as both himself and his best friend Jeff Sterling got out and said hi to many of them until one guy puked, that's when they decided to go inside.

Kurt and Mercedes went to Kurt's locker and as he opened it he looked over at the cheerios on the other side of the hall to see his other best friend, Brittany S. Pierce, stood with them in her uniform. She turned to them and ran over to give them a hug. "Hi!" she smiled

"Hey." grinned Mercedes.

"Hi Britt." smiled Kurt as he opened his locker.

"Oh... shut up Jeff!" Laughed Blaine Anderson who was walking towards them with Jeff. He turned to him as he was walking and crashed right into Kurt who was attempting to shove books into his locker making everything fall onto the floor. "Oh my god, I'm sorr-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking..." Kurt suddenly blurted out bending down to pick up his books. Blaine felt a little mean so he bent down to help and they ended up locking eyes.

"It was my fault... I'm sorry." he smiled. "My name is Blaine."

"I know, I mean... yeah. I'm Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you." asked Sebastian walking over, grabbing his hand and pulling him away leaving Jeff with them.

He looked at Brittany and smiled. "Hey, nice uniform."

"Thanks!" she grinned as Kurt and Mercedes watched with raised eyebrows.

"Jeff Sterling." he smiled to all of them.

"Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany." said Mercedes pointing each of them out to him.

"Nice, I've gotta go. Talk to you guys later?" he grinned walking away with a wave once he got a nod from each of them.

Kurt and Mercedes turned to Brittany with massive grins on their faces. "Aww Britt, He was cute!"

"Yep," she smiled innocently as the bell rang for class.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened with that guy...?" Asked Jeff and both himself and Blaine walked into their class.<p>

"Oh, err... he's called Sebastian Hudson and he asked me to go round to his for dinner tonight." Said Blaine.

"Ooh Blaine, did you say yes?"

Blaine nodded. "I just hope he's not crazy like the last guy..."

Jeff just started laughing at the memories.

* * *

><p>"So are you guys gonna enter the Anderson's contest?" asked Mercedes at lunch.<p>

"I am, what about you Kurt?" smiled Brittany.

"Maybe, I donno." he sighed. "It depends on whether Carole lets me out of the house... or the Lima Bean."

"But Kurt, Your amazing! You'd probably win it." stated Mercedes

"I highly doubt that, I mean come on... you girls are in it."

"Aw." They gushed.

"And anyway, I don't want the record deal... I want NYADA. I need to get an audition."

"You will Kurtie..." said Brittany. "You'll get into NYADA, I'll get into the New York City Dance Academy and Mercedes will be a star!" Brittany always knew what to say.

"Ooh! I've finished our outfits!" grinned Mercedes excitedly.

"Yay!" Clapped Brittany.

"Aw, that's great..." started Kurt.

"But...?" asked Mercedes knowingly.

"I might not go..."

This made both of the girls' heads snap up to him. "What?!" they shouted in unison. "Why?!"

"'Cos... we don't even have dates since no guy has ever actually noticed us... well Mercedes and I."

"But that's the best part, nobody will know who anyone is so they will get to know you." explained Mercedes.

"Well, Carole might not even let me go."

"Well then, we'll figure something out."

"Okay... fine."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>An: Review, PM, Favourite, Follow. :) ox**_**

**_**Review Replies:**_**

**_**angelbear1: I will do ox**_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/n: hello again!ox**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**_

* * *

><p>Later that night Kurt cooked dinner, just like normal. He was making spaghetti bolognese, it was the only meal his dad could actually cook and smiled at the memories. After a little while it was done. "Dinners ready!" he called.<p>

Finn was the first in, then Sebastian and soon their mother Carole. She looked annoyed for some reason, oh well... but then she said "I can't believe my life," this got our attention. "I mean look at me! I have two ungrateful kids and a weird, incredibly pale, male maid." that got Kurt's eyebrow raised.

"Kurt, napkin me." ordered Finn who was sat next to him, Kurt just sighed and did as he was told.

"Well Mom, I'm going to win the Anderson's competition and with the money I get when I become famous I'll buy you anything you want." stated Sebastian.

"Yeah... I highly doubt that you would win, sweetie." Carole sighed as they finished their meals.

"I will, I've been practicing..." he explained as Kurt collected up the empty plates and put them in the sink. "Come on I'll show you." he said dragging them into the piano room.

"Alright, amaze me." grinned Carole, she really does favor Sebastian. "Kurt! Piano, now." Kurt did as he was asked and began to play a couple of notes as Sebastian attempted to sing. He was terrible, so terrible Kurt was sure he had cracked a window. He looked at everyone's' shocked and horrified faces and had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. "That was just... terrible."

"Well Kurt's horrible playing put me off." Sebastian said trying to blame Kurt for his crappy singing.

"I don't think so honey, you just really cant sing." Carole stated standing up and walking out of the room with Sebastian.

I looked over at Finn and asked "Is it bad that I kinda enjoyed that? He just shook his head and we both burst out laughing. "Alright well I'm gonna go wash up." Kurt walked into the kitchen and began to wash everything that the step-family had used that day. He had just finished and turned around to see Finn stood at the fridge staring at him. "You okay?" Finn nodded with a huge grin on his face then suddenly grabbed the can of squirty cream and sprayed it all over Kurt paying special attention to the boys hair. Kurt just stood there with his eyes wide and jaw on the floor as Finn ran off. "Finn!" he just shrugged if off and went to the main bathroom to take a shower. He was just about to get out as Finn stole his clothes. "Oh my god!" He grabbed a towel and went out to find Finn. He looked outside and his towel was suddenly ripped of of him. "Shit." he breathed as he attempted to cover his body. He ran to try to get inside by the main door to find that it was locked. "You have gotta be shitting me." that's when he heard footsteps and jumped behind a bush to that covered him from his waist down.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice walking up to the door.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, right..?" he asked and got a nod in response. "What are you..?"

Kurt watched as his eyes wandered over his chest. "My step-brother, Finn locked my out of the house. Naked."

"Oh..." he sighed. "Oh! Here, take my jacket."

"Oh, no... you don't have to." Kurt smiled but he walked closer, took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Thanks." He grinned, blushing slightly. He zipped up the jacket and for some reason, even though Blaine is quite short, the jacket was long enough to cover half of his thighs. He came out from the bush and stood at the door with him.

He rang the doorbell loads of times until Sebastian finally came to answer it. "Blaine!"

"Hi." he smiled sweetly, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sebastian with his stupid little meerkat face. "Haven't you got some toilets to clean..?" Kurt glared at him as walked inside, giving Blaine a quick smile as he just stood there awkwardly. Sebastian watched as he walked in and grinned at Blaine "Sorry about that... you really can't get good help these days, come in."

"I thought he was pretty cool." he stated as he went inside. "Hot too..."

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "How about we sit down." he gestured to the piano seat. Both boys sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

Until Carole comes in, obviously drunk with a drink in her hand. "Hi there!" she giggled as she shoved them up to give her space to sit down. "So, Blaine... I see you have your eyes on my son. Well," She slurred as their eyes widened. "he is amazing! He's good looking, smart... and so talented! Oh, he's going to be a star!" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows slightly as Sebastian glanced from him to his mother. Both boys watched as she ran her fingers through her eyebrows. Her eyes widened and she suddenly started crying.

"Mom?" Sebastian frowned. "Whats wrong..?"

"My eyebrows!" she screamed making them jump off of the seat.

Sebastian patted his mom on the back. "It's okay Mom, I'll get Kurt to do them for you." but Carole just kept screaming and then looked like she was going to throw up. "Ew... Kurt!" he called.

Kurt ran into the room, now wearing his clothes and carrying Blaine's jacket. "Thanks again, Blaine." he smiled giving him his jacket. He walked over to Carole, picked her up and took her upstairs to bed, where she passed out. Kurt just rolled is eyes, went downstairs and set off to work.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door and walked inside to start working. He went behind the counter to be greeted by Amber, Mercedes's mom. "Kurt!"<p>

"Hi Amber." Kurt grinned giving her a hug. They grabbed their aprons and started making coffee.

Brittany and Mercedes came into the Lima Bean and grinned when they saw Kurt. "White boy!" grinned Mercedes as they ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Hey!" He smiled "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just came to see you and my mom." said Mercedes giving Amber a hug. They all sat down at a table and drank some coffee.

"So, how's the evil step-mother?" asked Amber receiving a laugh from Kurt.

"Passed out on her bed." Amber rolled her eyes and let him carry on. "The step-brothers are worse."

"Really...? What happened?" asked Brittany.

"Well, Sebastian is just an evil chipmunk." he stated. "And Finn... he's, well... Finn."

Amber laughed lightly and put her arm around him. "What did he do this time?"

"He locked me out of the house."

"Well, that's not that bad..." smiled Mercedes.

"He locked me out, naked."

"Oh..." they chuckled.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Amber.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with his face in his hands.

"Oh my god..." Brittany giggled.

"What did he do?" asked Mercedes.

"Did he look at your body?"

"Well, yeah i'm pretty sure he looked at my chest... But he was actually really sweet, he gave me his jacket." Kurt blushed as he looked up to see their grinning faces.

"Aw, Kurt." Smiled Brittany.

"What?" asked Kurt in confusion.

"Are you serious?" asked Amber, getting a confused look from him.

"He's into you!" they all said in unison.

"What? No." he stated, shaking his head.

"But he was flirting with you..." stated Brittany.

"And not just because you were naked." grinned Mercedes.

He finished his coffee and threw the empty cup in the bin. He thought about what had just been said, turned around biting his lip and said "So, you really think he was into me?"

"Yes!" they all smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I hope you liked it! Follow/favorite/Review or even PM me? It makes my day ox**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**unknown klainer: Awh, thank you xxx**_

_**a klaine fangirl: here you go xxx**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/n: If this is posted that means that 'Give Your Heart a Break' is finally finished! Yay! ox**_

_**Well, except for a possible Epilogue.. :) xx**_

* * *

><p><span><em>13 February<em>

Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes walked into the empty choir room and sat by the piano. "Are we supposed to be in here?" asked Brittany.

"No, its time for class..." sighed Kurt.

"Oh, well..." grinned Brittany."My teachers say I should skip class more... it might improve my grades." They laughed lightly and started talking about anything and everything, including the dance tomorrow. "I can't wait!" grinned Brittany. They got up from their seats as they heard someone coming and ran into Mr Schue's office that leads into the room; it may be last period, but they would still get in trouble if they were caught.

They looked through the window from the office into the choir room to see Jeff and Blaine walk inside laughing and talking. Mercedes nudged Kurt and both her and Brittany wiggled her eyebrows making Kurt roll his eyes at his best friends. He shushed them and the listened in to the boy's conversation...

"So, she started freaking out about her eyebrows?!" Jeff laughed, obviously talking about Carole the night before.

"Yep!" he grinned. "Then Kurt came, gave me my jacket and took her upstairs." Kurt had a mini heart attack when Blaine remembered his name.

"Oh yes, Kurt." Jeff smiled knowingly. "The one you saw naked."

"He was locked out." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So..?" he laughed and sat on top of the piano. "You said he was hot."

"He is." Blaine chuckled and Kurt blushed crimson and Brittany and Mercedes grinned at him. "Now, can I show you the song?" Jeff grinned and nodded as Blaine picked up an acoustic guitar and began to play.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
><em>I'm no superman<em>  
><em>I can't take your hand<em>  
><em>And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah<em>

Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes were pleasantly surprised with the melody. Usually his music had a fast beat that you could dance to, but this was slow and it seemed more emotional - different. A good different.

_I can't read your mind_  
><em>Like a billboard sign<em>  
><em>And tell you everything you wanna hear but<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
><em>If you're the one for me<em>  
><em>Like gravity<em>  
><em>I'll be unstoppable<em>  
><em>I, yeah I believe in destiny<em>  
><em>I may be an ordinary<em>  
><em>Guy with heart and soul<em>  
><em>But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em>Then I'll be your hero,<em>

Kurt looked over at the girls with wide eyes and watched Brittany mouth "_Wow_" Kurt and Mercedes nodded and they looked back to the performance they probably weren't even supposed to see.

_Oh, I'll be a hero, yeah,_  
><em>I'll be your hero, so incredible,<em>  
><em>Some kind of miracle,<em>  
><em>And when its meant to be<em>  
><em>I'll become a hero, oh,<em>  
><em>So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you<em>

Kurt turned to the girls and mouthed '_This is amazing.' _and saw them grin and nod again.

_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah,_

_Cause I, _

Jeff suddenly got up from where he had been nodding and smiling and joined in for the chorus. He was a pretty good singer to be honest.

_I can be everything you need_  
><em>If your the one for me<em>  
><em>Like gravity<em>  
><em>I'll be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
><em>I may be an ordinary<em>  
><em>Guy with heart and soul<em>  
><em>But if your the one for me<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

Jeff stopped singing and grinned as the curly haired boy finished the song.

_Yeah, yeah, I'll be your hero_  
><em>Yeah, I'll be your hero,<em>  
><em>Hero<em>

Kurt was about to start clapping then realized that it was probably a bed idea. Blaine put the guitar down and got a hug from Jeff. "That was awesome!" He grinned.

"Thanks." Smiled Blaine.

"We should go..."whispered Mercedes.

"Okay." Smiled Brittany as they crawled out of the room. Kurt began to follow, still listening to Jeff and Blaine's conversation.

"Dude, you should seriously put that on the next album." Jeff stated, sitting back down on the piano.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine sighed. "Tell that to my Dad."

Kurt frowned slightly. _That song was amazing, why wouldn't his Dad let him put it on an album? _He stopped crawling completely, waiting for the conversation to continue. It didn't, Jeff changed the subject and they left to get pizza. I sighed and walked out into the hallway. "Kurt!" smiled Brittany. "Mercedes had to go home."

"Okay." Kurt nodded as Brittany linked arms with him. "Finn's at football practice and Sebastian is-"

"At dance class, were late!" She grabbed his hand and they began the run to Kurt's car. They got in and rushed to the dance studio down the street. They parked the car and walked around the side of the building to the window into the dance class, it had already started; well not really, but Cassandra July - the dance instructor - had started her pre-lesson rant.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Britt, Ms July's gonna kill you!"

"It's okay, i'll join your side of the magic mirror!" she grinned, rushing to the next window and pulling herself inside the empty room. Kurt grinned, threw his bag inside and jumped through the window. The room was a little small - Kurt was pretty sure it was just a storage room. On one side of the room there was a mirror and on the other side there was a one-way mirror were he could see the dance class - but they couldn't see him. He watched as Sebastian walked up to the mirror, checked his hair and smirked at his reflection. He looked over at Brittany who was looking around the room with awe. "This is amazing."

"It is?" He laughed as she nodded.

"I mean, you can dance by yourself and you don't have to pay."

"I guess, I just have to make sure I don't get caught." Kurt stated, taking off his jacket and putting it down on his bag. Waiting for Ms July to stop talking and start the lesson. "I remember when my Dad died, I was 10 and had to stop coming because Carole wouldn't pay. But then, I found this room and started coming here secretly. Then a couple of months later, you started and you were the best dancer in that class." He grinned.

"Then I saw you in here once and saw how good you were you became my happy happy unicorn." She laughed as Kurt nodded and they hugged. "Best friends forever."

Kurt smiled and watched as Brittany started stretching and then looked at the one-way mirror. She grinned as she saw Santana on the other side putting on lip gloss. Kurt began to stretch and decided to ask. "What's with that smile..?"

"What?"

"When you saw Santana." Kurt laughed. His eyes widened as she blushed. "Brittany? Are you and Santana..?"

"Are we what?"she asked confusingly.

"Are you lesbians?"

"Oh," She smiled slightly. "I think i'm a Bi-corn" Kurt had to stop and think about that statement and realized she meant Bi-sexual. "and Santana is... well I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we make out and _stuff_ but I don't know how she feels about me."

Kurt's eyebrows were raised now. "How come you never told me?"

"That I love sweet lady kisses? I don't know..." She looked both confused and guilty.

"It's fine, Brittany." Kurt smiled, he actually quite liked that pairing... She just shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, everyone!" shouted Ms July from the other side of the one-way mirror. "Lets get started!"

Kurt and Brittany looked up and stood up straight. "I can't believe I get to be in dance class _with _you!" Brittany giggled excitedly and Kurt just smiled and nodded; it was nice having someone with him.

"Lets start with some sun salutation," She raised her arms along with everyone else - including Kurt and Brittany and breathed in. "Inhale and Exhale." Everyone slowly dropped their arms and bent forward as they breathed out.

A couple of cheerios in the dance class started squealing when there was a knock at the door. "Oh my god! It's Blaine Anderson!" Kurt and Brittany looked up along with everyone else to see Blaine and Jeff walk into the room and hug Cassandra.

"Hey," he smiled and waved kinda awkwardly.

"I'm here too!" groaned Jeff.

"Yes, you are!" Grinned Ms July. "How are my boys?"

"Were good." smiled Jeff.

"Yes," Blaine turned to the dance class. "now everyone listen up when I say that Ms July taught us everything we know!"

Cassandra just smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad you stopped by. Everyone, I know most of you who can sing as well as dance are planning on entering the competition. So how about some moves from my boys Jeff and Blaine."

Most of the class were biting their lips and waving flirtatiously and Kurt watched as the boys held back their laughs. Blaine was gay, he had came out a while ago and by the reaction from Jeff - and the fact that he obviously dyes his hair - he was to... "Britt?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked matching his volume.

"I think Jeff is gay..."

She turned to him and then back to Kurt. "Me too."

They shrugged and laughed lightly until they heard Blaine start talking. "Okay, so how are you guys?"

"Good!" grinned most of them, other then Santana; Kurt noticed.

"Okay, lets see what you got!" He and Jeff took off their jackets and threw them across the room as Ms July went and sat down. Blaine showed the class some moves step-by-step and grinned when they got it right along with some that Jeff did. Kurt and Brittany smiled widely at each other when they did the moves perfectly. "Good, now lets do it along with the music!" Jeff started the music and got back into position next to Blaine. They turned to face the mirror and began to dance. "Wow, okay that was great!" Blaine stated as they finished. "Okay, how about we break it down, do it a little slower so you can put your own style on it and make it your own." He walked up to mirror towards were Kurt was and Kurt couldn't help but go a little closer to it until they were facing each other. Brittany went a little further back and smiled at her happy, happy unicorn. "Okay. 5, 6, 7, 8..." Blaine called and they all began to dance. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be mirroring each other as they danced in time, putting their own thing in from time to time until Blaine turned and walked a little further back wards to be grabbed by Sebastian who turned and started sliding down him. Kurt and Brittany rolled their eyes at the chipmunk and carried on. Jeff laughed lightly and carried on dancing as Blaine quickly slipped out - letting Sebastian fall - and slid along the floor towards the mirror along with Kurt on the other side. Eventually as the song ended they were facing each other against the mirror, Kurt was staring at the boys eyes and Blaine was staring at the mirror as if it had all the answers; he felt drawn to it for some reason. He shook his head at himself and turned around. "Yeah... okay. Good." He searched for words. "One more time!" He joined the class and Kurt walked further back towards Brittany who was doing an amazing job; she really was the best dancer he knew. "Yes! Okay that was amazing!"

Jeff turned off the music as someone's phone started ringing. "Who's phone is that?!" yelled Ms July. "You know what my rules are!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized it was his phone. "Shit!" he slid over to his bag and grabbed his phone. He answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Kurt!" shouted Carole on the other end of the line. "Where are you? My eyebrows need fixing!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be home soon. I need to pick up Finn and Sebastian..."

"Sebastian's getting a ride!"

"What about Finn..?"

"Who cares?!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, Finn may treat him like crap but his mother didn't care about him. "I'll be there soon!" He hung up as he heard her start to rant about whatever. He turned to Brittany, grabbed his bag and put on his jacket. "We gotta go, Carole wants me to fix her eyebrows and I need to pick up Finn. I cant just leave him like that bitch wants me to..." Brittany just nodded and picked up her cheerio's back pack. They climbed out of the window and ran to Kurt's car. They got to the field as he was coming out, he jumped into the back seat and began ranting on about anything and everything that had happened that day; Kurt didn't mind, if he didn't listen to him who else would? Kurt dropped off Brittany and drove Finn home. Finn got out of the car and walked up to the door, Kurt followed behind.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Hurry up!" Shouted Carole as they opened the door. Kurt walked into the living room too see her laid on the sofa with some tweezers. He rolled his eyes and picked up the tweezers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Heeyy, I hope you liked this, Review ox**_

_**~x~**_

_**Songs:**_

_**'Hero - Sterling Knight (Acoustic)' - Used as a song Blaine wrote.**_

_**~x~**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Sofia Michelle: thank you ox**_

_**canaidianklaine3453: Will do :) ox**_

_**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: goodness gracious... :D ox**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/n: new chapter! Sorry for the wait :/ ox**_

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again..?" asked Cooper as he, Jeff, Blaine and his father walked towards the front door of the Hudson-Hummel's household.<p>

"Because Mrs Hudson is helping us arrange the contest." stated George Anderson, Blaine and Cooper's father. "And she invited us round for dinner."

He pressed the doorbell and was nicely greeted by Sebastian. "Welcome." He smiled moving away from the door so that they could come inside. Kurt walked towards them and took each of their coats gaining a smile from Jeff and Blaine. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm and led him into the dinning room where Kurt had set out the table perfectly. Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and Jeff sat down beside him. Cooper and George sat next to Jeff as Carole walked in the room and took the seat next to George.

"Finn!" shouted Kurt from inside the kitchen. "Stop! Put the cream down." Jeff, Blaine and Cooper laughed lightly as Kurt shoved him inside the room and took away the cream.

Carole glared at them as Finn sat in between her and Sebastian. "Drinks Kurt!"

He rolled his eyes as she turned to face George, gaining a laugh from Blaine, Sebastian noticed and gained his attention as Kurt went into the kitchen to grab the tray of drinks. He walked out and placed a glass of wine in front of George. "Thank you." He smiled slightly. Kurt nodded politely and was about to hand one to Carole when she took both her's and Cooper's.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Cooper. "I'll get you one." Cooper just smiled and laughed lightly. Kurt handed a non-alcoholic drink to a grinning Jeff and then to Blaine.

"Thanks, Kurt." Smiled Blaine. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words and just smiled slightly. Sebastian took a drink from him and glared at Kurt as he blushed. Kurt gave Finn a glass of chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and marshmallows he had asked for and shook his head at him as he threw a marshmallow at him.

He went into the kitchen and got Cooper some wine. He handed it to him and laughed as he heard some of his and Jeff's conversation about Sebastian throwing himself at Blaine. Carole and George were in conversation about the contest until Carole shouted that she was hungry. Kurt rolled his eyes again and went to get the first course as they carried on talking.

"I completely agree!" stated George. "Blaine should be writing another album instead of being on a stupid break!"

"What?" Blaine furrowed his eye brows.

"I think you should start working on your next album." He said seriously as Kurt walked in with salad on a tray.

"Dad, I told you I need to focus on school and hang out with friends..."

"That's right!" grinned Jeff.

"I'm sorry who are you?" asked Carole, raising her hand in the air - nearly knocking the tray of salad out of Kurt's hand.

"I'm Jeff, Blaine's best friend and manager." declared Jeff.

"Oh please..." sighed Mr Anderson waving his napkin in the air, nearly hitting the tray of salad Kurt was taking round. "I'm his manager."

"Wow, you have two managers." Finn had raised eyebrows.

"Apparently..." sighed Blaine.

"You must be a real hand full..." Sebastian purred.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened slightly. "Look, Dad. Mrs Hudson, I would but I'm on a much needed bre-"

"Break! We know!" yelled Carole, gulping down her drink.

"You see this is why I didn't want to come here!" Blaine stated. "I knew that someone would try to talk me out of this."

"But, Blaine, Carole is helping us with the Cont-"

"If you don't keep writing and recording your fans are gonna forget who you are and your gonna end up fading away with all of the other teenage pop sta-"

"Okay, we've heard enough," yelled Cooper as he stood up, followed by Jeff, Kurt had to literally jump out of the way to stop the salad going everywhere that time... "Blaine needs to run things his way,"

"He needs to keep it real." stated Jeff. "He needs his break to find his _real_ sound again."

Cooper turned to his father. "And Dad, you said he was running the contest on his own." Blaine nodded in agreement.

Carole and Mr Anderson began to object until Blaine finally spoke. "Okay, I think were done here!" He stood up quickly as Finn tripped Kurt. The salad was thrown everywhere and Blaine fell on top of the chestnut brown haired boy.

They locked eyes as everyone either freaked out or laughed. Finn ran out of the room laughing along with Mr Anderson who stood up and left with a quick 'good bye'. Jeff and Cooper laughed at Kurt and Blaine knowingly. "Hi." chuckled Blaine with his heart beating out of his chest.

"Hey." Breathed Kurt, getting lost in his glistening hazel eyes.

"Alright, lover boy!" Laughed Cooper, dragging Blaine off of him. The shorter boy held out his hand to help Kurt up and smiled.

"Bye Kurt!" shouted Jeff, dragging Blaine and Cooper out.

"Bye." Blaine smiled charmingly.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had cleaned everything up and had cooked and eaten dinner, he made his way to the Lima Bean. He took his guitar and sat in a booth. He then got out his notepad and pen and began to write and play. He messed around with the words and chords and eventually finished. He looked up to see Amber, Brittany and Mercedes watching him. Eventually they made him play it for them.<p>

_So don't let me go_  
><em>Cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

"That was amazing!" grinned Brittany, hugging him.

"You have a real talent, Kurt." stated Amber.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Mercedes. "I mean you've been sat there for what, 2 hours?"

Kurt just shrugged but couldn't help but smile. "I was inspired."

"Wow, you really like this guy." Brittany sat down next to him.

"What guy?" asked Amber and she and Mercedes sat down on the other side.

"Blaine Anderson."

"_The_ Blaine Anderson?" she mocked.

"Yes, Mom." laughed Mercedes. "_The _Blaine Anderson."

"Oh my god!" shouted Brittany, smiling widely. "You have to sing it for him at the dance!"

"Yes!"

"I don't know..." Kurt sighed. "I mean, what if he doesn't like me back? He hardly knows I exist..."

"That's a lie!" stated Mercedes. "And everyone is wearing masks, nobody knows who you are!"

"I-" He looked at all their pleading and gave up. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning to Carole demanding breakfast. He sighed, crossed off the 14th of February on his calender and got out of bed. He got dressed and made his way into the kitchen to make her breakfast. She then ordered him to make Sebastian's for when he comes down. He placed the plate on the table and went to wake up Finn. He walked back into the kitchen followed by Finn who had just finished getting ready as Kurt did his hair.<p>

"Sebastian!" grinned Carole as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "I got you a present!"

"Not that I'm complaining, but my birthday is in 3 months..." He chuckled.

"And Finn's..." stated Kurt, gaining a slight smile from the tall boy.

"Oh well!" She giggled and dragged him to the garage around the side of the massive house. Kurt and Finn raised an eyebrow and followed them. Their eyes widened when they saw an amazing brand new car. "Happy early birthday!" she called as Sebastian hugged her.

Finn looked both hurt and jealous and Kurt felt sorry for him. "Does this mean that I don't have to drive you guys to school anymore?" He smirked.

"No, it means you don't have to drive me to school anymore... Finn still needs a ride." Stated Sebastian.

"And I've decided that you are going to start working at the Lima Bean on mornings before school." declared Carole.

"But I already work on an evening after dinner..." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That is correct." she smirked. "And I know that it's your night off and that its the night of the dance, but I'm gonna need you to work tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing! I'm going to the shop at midnight and you better be there." She warned as she left the room with a smug Sebastian.

"Come on Finn, I'll drive you to the Lima Bean on a morning and I'll make you pancakes there, okay?" asked Kurt.

"Okay." Finn agreed as he got into Kurt's car.

They drove to the Lima bean and were greeted by Amber. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I have to work on a morning now to." He groaned.

"What? Why and hey Finn..?" She smiled slightly.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"I still have to drive Finn to school." Stated Kurt, he walked into the kitchen. "I'm making him pancakes! I need coffee, please!" Finn shrugged and got him coffee. "What did you do to it?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Thanks, Finn. Here you go." He handed him a plate of pancakes and got to work.

* * *

><p>After school, Carole and Sebastian went out for dinner so Kurt went to work. After sending a text to Brittany and Mercedes, he got to work; cleaning everything that Carole had wrote down on a list.<p>

_I can't come to the dance, my evil step mother is making me work tonight. Sorry, love you. - Kurt ox_

Finn sat in a booth on his phone, in his tux ready for the dance, while Kurt cleaned the floors.

"Kurt!" called Mercedes as she walked into the coffee shop with Brittany. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and Brittany was wearing a pink tutu dress.

"You girls look beautiful!" Kurt grinned from behind the counter.

"And so will you!" giggled Brittany.

"What? I told you I ca-"

"Save it white boy!" Mercedes pointed her finger at him.

"Girls! You look amazing!" smiled Amber, walking up to them.

"Thanks, mom." Mercedes hugged her and turned back to Kurt.

"Thank you, Amber!" Brittany smiled. "Now, we just have to get Kurt ready."

"C'mon Kurt, Blaine's waiting!"

"Blaine, isn't that the one you wrote that song about?" asked Amber.

"Yep, and he was going to sing it for him tonight at the dance."

"Damn Kurt, What you still doing here?!"

"Working..."Sighed Kurt. "I can't go."

"Yes, you can and you will!" stated Amber.

"But, Carole's making me work tonight."

"Well, how will she know if your gone?" asked Amber.

"She's coming to check on me at midnight and I have a whole list of things to do!"

"But, you need to go!" Brittany stated.

"You have to sing your song for Blaine!"

"Couldn't you still go as long as your back here for midnight?" asked Brittany. "We'll get you back here in time, please come!"

Eventually Kurt agreed and they cheered. "My mom's not going to like this!" Smirked Finn.

"Finn! How much is it gonna take to keep your mouth shut?" asked Kurt.

"$10 and a ride." He shrugged.

"Deal." sighed Amber, taking the money out of the cash register and handed it to Finn. "Here, And give me that list..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Sofia Michelle: Thank you, and I'm sorry it took so long to post ox**

**VoyageAsia: thank you for the advice, i wasn't sure about that part. thanks for reviewing :) ox**

**angelbear1: thank you ox**

**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: hahaha, your so weird. love you :p ox**


	6. Chapter 5

Blaine walked into the dance to be greeted by Jeff and his boyfriend Nick. "Hey!" Grinned Blaine as they walked up to them.

"Dude where's your mask?" asked Jeff. They were both wearing black tux's and Jeff was wearing a sparkly red mask - that Blaine had made him wear -while Nick was wearing a black one. Meanwhile Blaine was wearing a black blazer along with a white shirt, black jeans and a red bow tie.

"I forgot." shrugged Blaine. He looked around the room to see a couple of people waving at him flirtatiously and all he did was smile and wave awkwardly. The gym was filled with pink and red heart shaped balloons, flowers and lights. He grinned as he noticed the stage was beautifully decorated with hearts and there were people from the school's glee club singing amazingly. Everyone was dancing and smiling happily with their dates.

"I didn't know we could wear jeans..?" asked Jeff as he raised an eyebrow. Blaine just smirked and shrugged until both Nick and Jeff's eyes widened and their mouths opened slightly along with many others in the room. "Looks like your not the only one..."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and followed their gazes to the doors of the gym where the most stunning boy he had ever seen in his life stood with two masked girls. The boy was wearing a white blazer along with a pair of skin tight white jeans and a silver mask. He had beautiful pale skin and perfectly styled hair along with an amazing body he just couldn't take his eyes off. "Who is that?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well i'm going to find out..." stated Blaine.

"Oh my god, everyone's looking at me." Kurt whispered, adjusting his mask as everyone turned to look at him when he walked through the door.

"That's because you look awesome!" Grinned Brittany.

"Come on let's get you a drink." smiled Mercedes as they all linked arms.

Blaine suddenly turned to Nick and Jeff when they began to walk towards them. "Be cool, be cool." He bit his lip as Nick grinned and Jeff held back a laugh. He glanced back to see the masked boy get some punch. He walked over to him and smiled charmingly. "Hi, I wouldn't drink that, i'm pretty sure it's been spiked."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He looked down at the cup and lamely handed it to Brittany next to him. "I got it for her." He said lamely. Mercedes grinned knowingly and dragged a confused Brittany over to two masked boys near Blaine.

Blaine looked into the masked boy's shining blue eyes and found them both breathtaking and familiar; in a matter of fact he found everything about this boy familiar. "Blaine Anderson."

"I know, i mean... yeah." Blushed Kurt, secretly hoping it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

Blaine raised an eyebrow slightly at how that sounded, thinking where he had heard that, but shook his head slightly and carried on talking. "Well you really know how to make an entrance, that whole outfit is amazing." Blaine grinned at the slight blush he could see just under the mask.

"Thanks..." Kurt blushed even more - if that was possible.

"Hi." grinned Brittany as she and Mercedes stopped in front of the masked Nick and Jeff.

"Hey." Smiled Jeff - taking Nick's hand.

"Nice mask." Grinned Brittany, pointing to the red mask.

"Thanks." Chuckled Jeff.

"He's usually much cooler then this..." stated Nick gaining a nod from Jeff.

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean. We're actually, like Blaine Anderson's best friends." smiled Jeff.

"Oh, and is that supposed to impress us?"

"Yeah, a little." smirked both boys in unison.

"Are you guys boyfriends?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." Nick smiled slightly.

"You two look good together." gushed Mercedes as Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. Everyone looked as Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez walked onstage and began to sing _'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin. _Everyone began to walk onto the dance floor with their dates to dance. Sam Evans asked Mercedes to dance along with Nick and Jeff. Brittany made a heart sign at Santana and received a wink.

"May I have this dance..?" Asked Blaine, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Blushed Kurt, taking his hand and walking into the middle of the dance floor.

They began to slow dance amazingly and stared into each other's eyes. Blaine's eyebrows shot up when Kurt began dancing like a pro. "What was that..?"

"I guess the music just speaks to me." Kurt smirked.

Blaine laughed lightly and spun him. "Well, I guess we don't have a language barrier."

"Look at him move," stated Sebastian, talking to his rich friends. "That has to be Blaine. But who's the douche with the great ass?"

"I don't know but their good." smiled one of the boys, gaining a smack around the head from Sebastian. When people started to watch Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian gestured to Ben - one of his rich friends - to knock over the bowl of punch near them. Ben did as he was asked and they all watched as Kurt slipped. Sebastian had a smug look on his face that soon vanished when Blaine caught Kurt just before he hit the floor.

They stood like that, hearts beating fast, searching for words. "You're amazing." Blaine breathed as he lifted Kurt up swiftly. Kurt smiled shyly and looked at the ground. He then turned his attention to Mercedes after she coughed loudly. _'Song time.'_ She mouthed. He bit his lip, took Blaine's hand and began to lead him out of the gym. "Where are we going?" Asked Blaine as they walked down the halls.

They eventually got to the empty choir room. "okay, confession time..." Kurt sighed.

"Your going to take of the mask?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. "I heard you singing in here yesterday."

"You did..?" Blaine asked, wide-eyed.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "That song was amazing. But, I have to ask, why wouldn't your Dad let you put it on an album?"

"It's complicated I guess..." Blaine sighed as he and the masked boy took a seat. "...He thinks that the image of me he has created is the best one, the only one that's going to make him money. It's like I'm..."

"-Wearing a mask." Both boys said in unison.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a second until Kurt realized that he probably didn't have very much time. He stood up and picked up the guitar Blaine had used the day before. He watched as Blaine furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "I wrote you something... and I hope it answers a lot of your questions." He sat back down next to him and began to play.

_If I show you_  
><em>Get to know you<em>  
><em>If I hold you just for today<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna wanna let go<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna wanna go home<em>  
><em>Tell me you feel the same<em>

_'Cause I'm for real_  
><em>Are you for real?<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>  
><em>It's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>But it feels so right<em>  
><em>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go<em>  
><em>Cause you have my soul<em>

_And I just wanted you to know_  
><em>I don't wanna look back<em>  
><em>Cause I know that we have<em>  
><em>Something the past could never change.<em>  
><em>And I'm stuck in the moment<em>  
><em>And my heart is open<em>  
><em>Tell me that you feel the same<em>

_'Cause I'm for real_  
><em>Are you for real?<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>  
><em>It's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>Well it feels so right<em>  
><em>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go<em>

_Cause you have my soul_  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

Blaine was so mesmerized by the boy's playing and his voice; it was the most amazing he had ever heard. He joined in with the back ground to see how their voices were together. **(A/n: **_Kurt_/_**Blaine.**_**)**

_Hold **(Hold)** me down **(me down)**_  
><em>Hold <strong>(Hold)<strong> me now_

Kurt smiled slightly and looked into the boys eyes.

_I'm safe **(I'm safe)**_  
><em>I'm sound <strong>(sound)<strong>_  
><em>When you're around<em>  
><em>Hold <strong>(Hold)<strong> me down **(me down)**_  
><em>Hold <strong>(Hold)<strong> me now_  
><em>I'm safe <strong>(I'm safe)<strong>_  
><em>I'm sound <strong>(sound)<strong>_  
><em>When you're around<em>

_'Cause I'm for real_  
><em>Are you for real?<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>  
><em>It's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>Well it feels so right<em>  
><em>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go<em>  
><em>Cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

_**(I'm for real)**_  
><em>'Cause I'm for real<em>  
><em>Are you for real?<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>

_**(The way I feel)**_  
><em>It's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>

_**(Feels so right)**_  
><em>Well it feels so right<em>  
><em>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side <strong>(By my side)<strong>_  
><em>So don't let me go<em>  
><em>Cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

Kurt put the guitar down and turned back to Blaine who was smiling slightly. He watched as he glanced down at his lips and licked his own. Both boys began to lean in and shared a kiss. It was passionate and beautiful; both boys felt safe and amazed at the electricity going through their bodies. They pulled away for air and Blaine smiled at him. "Take of the mask."

Kurt took a deep breath and was about to take it off when he was interrupted by a masked Mercedes. "You gotta go!"

"I'm in the middle of a really big moment here!" He whisper-shouted, even though Blaine could obviously hear him anyway.

"We have to go." She stated holding up her phone to show that it was nearly midnight. They had 10 minuets to get back to the Lima Bean.

"Shit." Kurt thought out loud as he turned back to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, I have to go." He turned and began to follow Mercedes out of the room when Blaine grabbed his hand and turned to face him. They crashed their lips together for a quick kiss. "And as for you music, just be yourself." Kurt whispered once they parted and with that, Kurt turned - unknowingly dropping his I Pod in the process - and ran after Mercedes. Blaine stood there in awe and picked up the I Pod.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Called Brittany from the car outside. Kurt and Mercedes ran and jumped into the car. Mercedes began to drive.<p>

"Shit, we're late." Groaned Kurt, looking at the time.

"So?" Asked Brittany. "How did it go?!"

"They kissed!" squealed Mercedes. The girls started screaming happily.

"Oh my god!"

"This is amazing!"

"Girls calm down!" laughed Kurt, even though he was screaming inside.

"He really is into you!"

"Did you tell him who you are?" asked Brittany.

"No, I didn't have time." He groaned and turned to Mercedes, who was driving. "And if you carry on driving this slowly i'm never going to be able to."

"Why..?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because I'll be dead."

Mercedes drove them to the Lima Bean as quickly as possible and rushed them inside, through the back. "Where is he?" shouted Carole as she walked through the door.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked around the kitchen. He took off his mask and threw it to Mercedes as she threw him an apron. He took off his jacket, put on the apron and was then greeted by a handful of flour from Brittany. He over heard Amber and other staff attempted to cover for him as he messed up his hair and stood up. "Hey!" He called.

"Kurt!" screamed Carole. "What are you doing in there?"

"Just working on my cooking skills..." Kurt smirked as he watched the staff sigh in relief. Mercedes and Brittany held back a laugh as they crouched down on the floor behind the counter.

"Okay," She narrowed her eyes. "Make sure this shop is spotless before you come home." And with that she left.

"Oh my god."

"Thank god..."

"I thought he was going to get caught."

"Kurt. Thank god." sighed Amber, walking into the kitchen. "Well done girls." She smiled to Brittany and Mercedes as they hugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Hi, what did you guys think?ox**_

_**Songs:**_

_**'4 Real - Avril Lavigne' - Used as a song Kurt wrote.**_

_**~x~**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**iDreamcast: Thank you, and I actually do update either when I have time or when I've finished another chapter :) ox**_

_**ObsessiveReaderSince1998: Thank you! ox**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" screamed Carole the next morning. Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes to see Carole stood over him waving his phone around. "Who do you think you are?"<p>

"What?" asked Kurt, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Carmen Tibideaux, your phone." Kurt's eyes went wide. "She is the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at a college in New York City called NYADA... She said you have an audition." Kurt smiled but it faded when Carole carried on. "I have underestimated you. It'd make me proud if I cared about yo-"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Don't interrupt." she warned. "I called George Anderson and told him the great news."

"You did..?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I told him that Sebastian is going to sing in the contest."

"Sebastian can't sing to save his life."

"No, but you can, cant you." She grabbed Kurt's guitar from next to his bed and threw it at him. "Now, lets here that amazing voice."

Kurt rolled his eyes, caught the guitar and smirked. He began to play and made it up as he went along.

_Like a malignant tumor_  
><em>She's got no sense of humor<em>

He watched as Carole furrowed her eyebrows and then began to glare at him

_Just like a swollen blister_  
><em>It's best to just resist her<em>  
><em>She's not exactly a witch<em>

Carole raised and eyebrow at that.

_She's just a terrible bitc-_

"Well, your lyrics stink, but you are pretty good." She stated grabbing the guitar from him. "Sebastian!"

"yes, mom?" He asked as Carole dragged Kurt into the kitchen where Finn and Sebastian were eating breakfast.

"I have figured out a way for you to wow the Anderson's in the Showcase." Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you do think I've improved?"

"Oh, no, honey."

"Well, how am I supposed to wow the Anderson's if I supposedly can't sing?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You can't, but Kurt can."

"What?"

"I know, annoying right." sighed Carole. "We'll record his voice and you will lip synch."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Kurt.

"Don't you get snarky with me, you ungrateful fag. I saved your life." Carole stated.

"You didn't do anything. My dad married you."

"Yeah, and then he died. I tried to put you in foster care, but they was all fulled up on gay."

"Funny." Kurt mocked.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke. "I thought it was...because you didn't wanna look bad and then pay for a maid."

"Kurt, if you don't sing... I'm gonna find a way for that audition and scholarship chance to disappear." Carole warned. "That means, you forget college, moving out and you're stuck here with me." Both Kurt's face and heart fell instantly. "But, don't worry Kurtie, we're gonna have so much fun growing old together."

"Why don't you just have him perform if you like him so much?" asked Finn.

"Because, Finn, look at your brother." Both Finn and Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "He's a star. That is what both George and Blaine Anderson need."

"I'm a star." stated Sebastian. "A bright, gassy star."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"First rule of Lie Club... is don't talk about Lie Club. Which includes you, Kurt. As far as everyone knows, you can't sing. And no more talking to Blaine or George. Are we clear?" asked Carole.

"Crystal."

* * *

><p>"He was freaking perfect, man." stated Blaine as he and Jeff walked down the school corridor.<p>

"I know, you've told me a billion times..." chuckled Jeff. "Who was he though?"

"I don't know, but he seemed so familiar..."

"How hot did you think he was on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"11."

"The hotness scale only goes 10." Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, this boy has love potential." sighed Blaine.

"Ooh, love."

"Shut up." Blaine smacked him round the head as they walked into the principals office.

"All right, now, look. If you pull this off, you will be the prince of all princes, okay? Now, just let me talk to the teacher."

"Why aren't you two in class?" asked Principal Figgins. Blaine looked over at Jeff and rolled his eyes when he just pointed at him.

"I have a huge favor to ask, Principal Figgins." Blaine smiled charmingly. "I need to find somebody who was at the dance last night."

"And if you don't, you'll die?"

"I think I might."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes walked into Spanish and sat in the back corner in their usual seats. "She can't do that to you." whispered Brittany after Kurt had told his best friends what Carole had said that morning.<p>

"What are you going to do?" asked Mercedes.

"Nothing I can do." Kurt said simply, copying their volume.

They were about to speak again but were interrupted. "McKinley High students." called Principal Figgins through the microphone like he usually did when he was making announcements.

"What's up? This is Jeff, Blaine Anderson's best friend." Shouted Jeff. "Now I got a little something for you all, so listen up!" Everyone, including Mr Schue, started to laugh when he started beat boxing.

_Once upon a time_  
><em>There was this chill hottie<em>  
><em>He left my boy Blaine<em>  
><em>Now, that was real naughty<em>  
><em>Now here's my boy just to tell you more<em>  
><em>Now, put down your pencils<em>  
><em>And give him the floor<em>

"All right, Jeff," Blaine laughed trying to get Jeff off of the microphone. "Jeff, that's good."

"But I got another verse..."

Blaine shook his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jeff laughed.

"That was Jeff, ladies and gentlemen." Chuckled Blaine as he sat in front of the microphone. "Anyway... last night, I, uh... I was with somebody at the dance. And you dropped your I Pod when you left. I'd love to return it. The problem is, I don't know who you are. And this is important... because you made it one of the best nights of my life." Everyone in the class started whispering to each other while Brittany and Mercedes looked over at Kurt who had stopped breathing. "Okay, so if you are the guy I was with last night, sing to me again." He smiled at the thought. "Thanks, mystery boy. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Even though Brittany and Mercedes were both saying how he should just go up to Blaine and tell him, he couldn't. And he was pretty sure that Blaine wasn't serious about the whole 'sing to me again' thing until he went to get lunch with his girls. "Holy shit. He wasn't kidding." breathed Kurt as they sat down to see Nick, Jeff, Cooper and Blaine sat on a table with a line of gay guys and a couple of girls. Most of the people sang horribly while a few sang nicely but Blaine knew it wasn't him.<p>

"I think you should go over and tell him it was you, white boy." stated Mercedes, gaining a nod from Brittany.

"Forget it, girls." sighed Kurt.

"He said last night was one of the best nights of his life." smiled Brittany.

"Yeah. Until he finds out it was me." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grabbed it to see a text.

_Come to the recording studio near the choir room. - Carole_

"Evil step mother awaits." sighed Kurt. He got up, leaving his tray of food and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"We are gonna do this for hours until we get it right. Now, sing like your life depends on it. Because it does." warned Carole from outside the booth. Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's smug face and began recording again.<p>

_You can be amazing_  
><em> You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug<em>  
><em> You can be the outcast<em>  
><em> Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love<em>  
><em> Or you can start speaking up<em>

* * *

><p>"We'll find him, Blaine." stated Cooper as he, Jeff and Blaine patrolled the halls.<p>

"I hope so." Blaine sighed.

"I mean how hard can it be to find one-"

"Oh my god." Grinned Blaine.

"What?"

"This voice." Blaine whispered. Jeff and Cooper stopped talking and walking to hear music coming from the down the hall and made their way to the recording studio near the choir room. They walked in to see Sebastian singing on the mic. Blaine smiled confusingly, he was happy he had found him, he just hadn't expected him. "It was you?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah, of course it was me." He grinned.

Kurt stood up from where he had been sat before and mentally cursed. If they had walked in 5 minuets earlier the'd have seen Kurt actually recording his song, but no they had to come when Sebastian was practicing lip-synching to it... _just my luck. _Kurt thought to himself as he watched Blaine and Sebastian talk. Jeff and Cooper looked at each other with disturbed faces and decided to leave the room quickly. "Sebastian! Love material..." Cooper sighed. "Oh my god."

"No, it can't have been him... this guy was hot." Jeff complained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Hmmm... ox**_

_**Songs:**_

_**'Sarcastically - Lucy Hale'**_

_**'Brave - Sara Bareilles'**_

_**~Used as songs Kurt wrote.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Sofia Michelle: Sorry I took so long posting ox**_

_**Guest: Sorry I took so long ox**_

_**_**Guest: Sorry ox**_**_

_**Guest: Sorry ox**_


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt stood there, he stood there and watched as Blaine asked Sebastian out on a date; dinner at Breadstix, tonight, 8 o'clock. _Typical_.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." sighed Mercedes as she, Kurt and Brittany made their way out of last period. "I can't believe it..."

"It's so not fair." sighed Brittany.

Kurt looked over to his car to see Finn stood there waiting for him, talking to Rachel Berry. "At least there's one good thing about today..." The girls followed his gaze and the trio shared a small smile.

Rachel was in love with Finn and he felt the same way, they just wouldn't admit it to each other. Finn had gone to the dance with the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray after he wimped out of asking Rachel. Quinn had wanted them to run for Valentine Prince and Princess since they're the most popular boy and girl in school. They won, believe it or not, and she wants them to run for Prom King and Queen in a couple of months.

Eventually, Finn and Rachel stopped flirting and Rachel headed off with a grin on her face. "I'll see you later." Kurt smiled slightly to his girls, hugging them both.

"You gonna be okay, White Boy?" asked Mercedes.

"I just can't wait until we get out of this place." He pulled out his keys and walked up to his car. He and Finn got in and he started the drive home. "So hows Rachel?"

Finn seemed to straighten up at the mention of Miss Rachel Berry and Kurt smiled. "Uh, good, I guess."

"You asked her out yet?"

"What? No!" He panicked.

"Why not?" Kurt chuckled.

"She, I... no." he sighed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "She likes you, you know." He didn't get a response and didn't even have to look at his step-brother to know that he was blushing and had his dopey smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that he's the one?" asked Jeff as he, Cooper and Blaine walked into the Anderson's household.<p>

"I don't know..." sighed Blaine. "But that was his voice, guys, I know it was."

"Well, maybe it wasn't him," Cooper plopped down on the couch in the living room, followed by Jeff and Blaine. "maybe it was just his voice..."

"How is that even possible?" asked Blaine, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I don't know," shrugged Cooper. "but if it is, we're gonna find out."

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Carole called once he and Finn had walked through the door. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where she and Sebastian were watching TV. "We've got a new task for you..."<p>

"Blaine wants to write a song with me." Sebastian smiled smugly.

"Which means," said Carole. "you are gonna have to write a song for Sebastian to say he wrote for Blaine."

"We can't just give him a song." Kurt stated. "He wants to write it with him and he knows nothing about music."

Carole looked at Sebastian and then back to Kurt. "Well, I'm sorry to say this... but Sebastian's gonna need some help keeping your man." she paused, thinking about her words. "Well, I mean, his man."

_You have got to be kidding me._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn walked into Breadstix and sat in a booth behind Blaine and Sebastian. "Why am I here again?" whispered Finn.<p>

"Because I don't want to look sad sat by myself." Kurt stated, pulling out his phone and nodding to Sebastian.

"Why you doing this?" asked Finn.

"Doing what?"

"Helping Sebastian talk to Blaine on their date."

"Because I have to." Kurt sighed, listening into their conversation as planned.

"So on your I Pod I noticed that you have a whole playlist dedicated to Wicked." Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian fake smiled, "stupid right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no I love wicked."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, shocked, "Oh, yeah... me too." Blaine nodded slowly. "Shall we order?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled awkwardly.

The waitress came over to them and took their order before turning to Kurt and Finn. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, we don't need anything, thanks." Kurt said quietly.

Finn smirked at him before turning to the waitress and speaking rather loudly, "He's joking, we'll have two double cheeseburgers with fries, an extra large chocolate milkshake and coffee." Kurt glared at him from across the table and sunk into his seat as the waitress left the table. "You owe me."

"You know what? Fine." Kurt nodded and held out his hand to make a deal, "If you shut up for the rest of their date I'll pay."

Finn nodded and shook his hand before pulling out his phone and texting Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling, and turned back to 'the lovely couple'. "I, uh, I loved your song." smiled Blaine.

Kurt smiled.

"Song?" Sebastian frowned.

Kurt face palmed.

"Yeah, uh, the song you sang to me at the dance."

"Oh, that song."

The waitress came back over with their food and flashed a smile at Finn as she left. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as Finn took everything of Kurt's - apart from the coffee - and dug in.

"I don't know why, but I was kind of surprised that you were into music." admitted Blaine.

"Yeah, me too."

"What?"

"I mean, I am."

"Are you okay?" asked Blaine, "you keep checking your phone."

"Yes. Um... my grandma fell and broke her hip so she just sends me updates." Lied Sebastian, "old people and their cell phones."

"Yeah."

"So I just I don't wanna miss anything."

"I hope she's okay."

Kurt bit his lip and texted a question.

Sebastian looked at the text and read it out, "So, uh, what's up with your dead?"

"Sorry?"

"Dad. Dad. What's up with your dad?"

"Uh," Blaine seemed a little uncomfortable.

Kurt texted again.

Sebastian read, "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. You just seemed upset when you came for dinner and I thought maybe your dad had something to do with it."

Blaine nodded, "he wants me to be just like him but I wanna play the music that I want to play. I don't wanna be some suit managing musicians and I don't only want to do music that he approves of or that he thinks will sell."

Sebastian read Kurt's next text, "you feel like he wishes you were a totally different person?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled softly, "And sometimes I even wish that. Does that sound stupid?"

"Yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine nodded slowly.

"I mean, no." Sebastian corrected himself.

Blaine frowned slightly but shrugged it off. "So who's your favorite artist?"

"I like the usual," he shrugged.

"Oh."

Kurt rolled his eyes and texted him his favorites Sebastian read them out and Blaine smiled. Blaine told Sebastian about his favorites and they got into conversation about Whitney Houston.

"Her lyrics are so honest; her voice is like an angle," Sebastian read out Kurt's text wrong.

"An angle?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah."

"Learn how to read!" Kurt whisper-shouted. Finn laughed as he looked up from his phone. "Oh shut up," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it would be like, uh, a right angle, you know. It would start out at 90 degrees and then it would just take you somewhere that you never expected you would go." He attempted to save himself. "Doesn't really make any sense, does it?"

"No, not really." Blaine smiled.

"Maybe you could just ask me another question."

"I wasn't joking when I said we should write together."

"That's not a question."

"Oh, okay." Blaine "Um, how about what inspires you to write music?"

"What inspires me?" Asked Sebastian, glancing at his phone. Kurt bit his lip as he began to think. "That's a good question." Another glance. "You know, I would have to say..." And another. "It would be, um... Inspiration!"

Kurt jumped and dropped his phone in his coffee.

"Okay," Blaine nodded slowly.

Kurt grabbed the phone out of his coffee and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't work. Finn held his hand over his mouth so that he didn't burst out laughing and Kurt put some money on the table to pay for dinner.

"You know, inspiration is such a deeply," Sebastian sighed. "Uh... It's personal." Kurt stood up and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. "Oh, my God."

"What?" asked Blaine, "are you okay?"

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Sebastian stood up, "I'll be right back." He ran over to Finn and Kurt who were about to leave. "What are you doing? Get back out there. This is working like a charm."

"I dropped my phone in my coffee! What do you want me to do? Send smoke signals?" Kurt asked, "you can go back in there, okay? But you are so in over your head you don't even know it."

"No, I'm not." He smirked, "I'm Sebastian Smythe, I can get any guy I want."

"Okay," Kurt nodded sarcastically. "Good talk."

Finn and Kurt left and Sebastian sat back down.

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "So let's talk broadway. What are your favorites? Funny Girl? Wiked?"

Sebastian looked at him and realized that he couldn't do this, "I have bad news. My grandma croaked."

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry."

"I should go."

"Look, if you wanna talk about it, l..."

Sebastian stood up, "you know, I would prefer to remember my grandma's memory in silence."

Blaine nodded and watched as Sebastian left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Looooonnggg time since I've updated. I'm sorry, I'm going to try and get into this story again xxx**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Guest(s): UPDATE! xxx**_

_**Sofia Michelle: Blaine didn't see Sebastian at the dance and don't worry; it'll all work out ;)xxx**_

_**DaughterOfTheSea1: Oh my goodness thank you! I'm glad you like it and I'm happy tat you like the songs xxx**_


End file.
